


Morning Delight

by allthefics



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, based off of a tumblr post i seen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthefics/pseuds/allthefics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney isn’t a stalker, ok. He’s not. It just so happens that his routine of sitting in the arm chair in front of his window while he drinks his coffee and reads the newspaper coincides with the very attractive new neighbor’s morning run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this fic idea I seen on tumblr that I suddenly remembered at 4:50 am and my brain would'nt shut the fuck up until i did something with it.
> 
> Prompt: “i see you jogging around my block every morning so i guess it’s my fault i accidentally left my curtains open when changing while you passed by” au 
> 
> I kind of strayed.
> 
> all mistakes are mine.

Sidney isn’t a stalker, ok. He’s not. It just so happens that his routine of sitting in the arm chair in front of his window while he drinks his coffee and reads the newspaper coincides with the very attractive new neighbor’s morning run. If said neighbor also just so happens to take his one minute stretch on the sidewalk 15 feet away from Sid’s bay window, well like he said, coincidence.

Sidney usually gets to enjoy his coffee every morning at precisely 7:30 a.m. Sidney’s new neighbor also likes to make his appearance at the same exact time without fail. Sidney likes a man who can respect routines, and who is tall, and lean, and broad, so so broad, and when they stretch, the outline of their cock is visible with every movement.

“Fuck,” Sidney breathes out, the sound barely audible in the quite of his room. Sidney reaches for his cellphone. 6:12 it reads, 18 minutes before his alarm will go off. His cock is already hard, resting against his stomach, precum making the head wet. Sidney sighs and reaches for the bottle of lube he left under his pillow, squeezing a liberal amount of it in his right palm before he grips his cock. He guides his hand up and down his shaft before slowly running a slick finger down his balls to his hole, gently teasing himself, rubbing his finger on and around his hole while adding enough pressure to penetrate then stopping himself right before his finger can slip in.

Sidney lubes up his fingers even more and then slips one in. His left hand takes over on jacking his cock as he fucks himself on his finger. Sidney lets out breathless _ah, ah ,ah’s_ as he fucks himself. He imagines his hot neighbor is the one whose fingers are inside of him. He bets they’re long and thick; his two equaling Sidney’s three. He works another finger in; more focused on getting himself ready for a third and wishing it was his hot neighbor’s cock he was preparing for instead of his own fingers. By time he gets a third in, his cock is leaking everywhere, and all it takes is for Sidney to curl his fingers and graze his prostate and he’s coming all over his stomach and chest. Sidney lays there for a moment, lost in the bliss of his orgasm. The sound of his alarm going off brings him back to reality. Sidney shakes his head. It’s too early for this.

*******************************************************************

For the past month, Sidney has enjoyed this morning routine of drinking his coffee and catching up on the local news while Sid’s neighbor took his place on the sidewalk and stretched before continuing on with his run. Except for today. Today Sidney’s alarm didn’t go off on his cellphone because he apparently didn’t properly plug in his charger. Why do iPhone have such terrible chargers? He knew he should’ve stuck to his flip phone. It never made him late, unlike the piece of overpriced crap that shall not be named.

Sidney is late. As in barely waking up at 7:20 a.m., when he is usually already showered and has now started to brew his coffee, late. Sidney scrambles out of bed and into his bathroom, rushing to put some toothpaste on his toothbrush while simultaneously trying to comb his hair into something that looks presentable. _Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!_ Of all the days he is behind schedule on, did it really have to be when he was supposed to present his research on Canada’s involvement in WWII to the fucking review board. _Fuck_.

Sidney takes an extra second to make sure he at least grabs a decent button-up and slacks and puts his wrist watch on before running out his room and down his stairs, haphazardly throwing his clothes on the his armchair before heading towards the kitchen. Sid starts his coffee and then hurriedly makes himself a PB&J. He’s careful pouring his coffee into a traveling mug, mindful of his bare chest and legs, burning himself with scalding coffee is the last thing he needs right now.

He stuffs his remaining sandwich into his mouth and carries his coffee over to the little corner table posted right next to his arm chair, setting it down before he starts to put on the clothes he threw on the chair just a few minutes before. Sidney quickly buttons up his shirt and then starts with his slacks, jumping up and down a few times to get them over his ass, _shut up, Max it’s not that big. And stop calling me Creature!_ Sidney grabs his coffee and heads towards his door, slipping on the shoes he left by the entrance right before he grabs his keys hanging on a little hook and exits his house. Sidney barley finishes locking his door before he’s turning around and his eyes meet his hot neighbors.

Hot neighbor is standing there, hands resting on his hips and a slight smile on his lips. Sidney really needs to learn his name.

_Fuck. Say Something!_

“Um, hi,” Sid lets out, free hand up in an awkward half wave. _Smooth_.

“In hurry?” Hot neighbor asks, one eyebrow slightly arched as he nods his head towards Sidney’s window. Sidney follows his nod and realizes that his window gives a perfect view into Sidney’s entire kitchen and living room. Sid feels his cheeks warm as the sudden realization that hot neighbor had a full view to Sidney changing right in front of his window.

Sidney shuffles his feet. “Uh, yeah.” Oh God, this is not going how he imagined their first conversation would go. Hot neighbor lets out an amused snort.

“I’m Geno,” hot neigh- Geno supplies. _Now I know what to moan_ , Sidney thinks before he offers up his name.

“I’m Sidney.” Geno licks his lips as his eyes roam down to Sidney’s feet, up his legs, lingering on his chest, and finally back up to his face. Sidney knows when he’s being checked out and most of the time it doesn’t faze him. But when Geno looks at him, he can see the want in his eyes and it almost becomes too much for Sidney, almost. Sid can feel the blush on his face travel down his neck when Geno meets his eyes and smirks at him. Sidney can’t help the slight smile that overtakes his lips.

“I let you go now,” Geno says.

  
“Oh, um yes, of course,” Sidney lets out, slightly shaking his head in hopes of catching his bearings again. He walks to his car, feeling Geno’s eyes on him still. Sidney opens his car door, and before he can stop himself he looks back at Geno. Geno is still standing there, smirk still firmly set on his face. Sidney still can’t fight the smile that breaks out on his face.

“I’m see you soon, Sidney,” Geno supplies before turning around and continuing on with his run.

 _Soon_ , Sidney thinks, _soon_.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact, this is the first piece of work I've ever published. 
> 
> please be gentle.
> 
> Super minor edit: I just noticed I had masturbation spelled wrong in the tags... *face palms* it was really early when I wrote this. What is my life omg


End file.
